Ninja Warrior 23
Last time out 100 attempted the course but the tower wasnt defeated which is good news for the designers of the course and the tower itself but in this tournament 50 will attempt the course and they will push themselves to the actual limit and the course is a good one as we have all the obstacles from SASUKE 1 in 1997 Stage 1 Obstacles 70 seconds 1 barrel climb 2 spinning log 3 rapid descent 4 hill climb 5 balance bridge 6 log drop 7 free climbing 8 wall climb Competitors 1 Yuta Yamasaki 1. barrel climb 2 Kenta Yamasaki CLEAR 48.3 seconds left 3 Keitaro Yamamoto CLEAR 58.5 seconds left 4 Alexander Mars CLEAR 23.7 seconds left 5 Ben Cossey 1. barrel climb 6 Lee Cossey 5. balance bridge 7 Tom O Halloran CLEAR 13.5 seconds left. had 3 failed attempts on the hill climb but still cleared with decent time left 8 Andrea Hah CLEAR 26.6 seconds left 9 Andre Sihm 1. barrel climb 10 Kane Kosugi 1. barrel climb 11 Shane Kosugi 1. barrel climb 12 Beau Ryan CLEAR 51.1 seconds left 13 Takamasa Nagasaki 3. rapid descent 14 Shunsuke Nagasaki 3. rapid descent 15 William Laister 4. hill climb. timed out 16 Kenjiro Ishimaru CLEAR 58.8 seconds left 17 Kimhiro Minamide 5. balance bridge 18 Yasuo Aoki 1. barrel climb 19 Masami Harashima CLEAR 19.7 seconds left. 1st time clearing Stage 1 in any obstacle course 20 Minoru Kuramochi 1. barrel climb 21 TERU 5. balance bridge 22 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 38.0 seconds left. 1st time clearing Stage 1 since Ninja Warrior 21 23 Geoff Britten 4. hill climb. ran out of bounds 24 Kohei Asano 1. barrel climb 25 Sho Maeda 2. spinning log 26 Makoto Nagano 3. rapid descent 27 Hiroyuki Asaoka 2. spinning log 28 Hikari Izumi CLEAR 40.0 seconds left 29 Naoki Iketani 3. rapid descent 30 Chie Tanabe 2. spinning log 31 Tri Mardyanto 1. barrel climb 32 Sean Bryan 5. balance bridge 33 Kosuke Yamaguchi 5. balance brdige 34 Kenichi Arai 1. barrel climb 35 Minami Ono 2. spinning log 36 Asrul Sani 3. rapid descent 37 Masayuki Suzuki 6. log drop. instead of dropping onto the mat he dropped out of bounds 38 Takayuki Kawashima CLEAR 52.8 seconds left 39 Machamacha CLEAR 33.9 seconds left 40 Najee Richardson 3. rapid descent 41 Kazuma Asa 2. spinning log 42 Ken Nakata 1. barrel climb 43 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 51.0 seconds left 44 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 58.7 seconds left 45 Yara Passion 1. barrel climb 46 Aichi Oono CLEAR 60.0 seconds left 47 Naomichi Marafuji CLEAR 61.7 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 48 Kiyomi Inoue CLEAR 33.6 seconds left 49 Shinji Kobayashi 1. barrel climb 50 Ayako Miyake 1. barrel climb 50 attempts 17 clears [ a new Ninja Warrior record ] [ was previously 15 way back in Tournament 1 ] A record 17 have gone on to Stage 2! Stage 2 Obstacles 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 hammer dodge 3 conveyor belt 4 wall lift [ 20k 30k 40k ] Competitors 2 Kenta Yamasaki 2. hammer dodge 3 Keitaro Yamamoto 1. spider walk 4 Alexander Mars 1. spider walk 7 Tom O Halloran 2. hammer dodge 8 Andrea Hah CLEAR 17.8 seconds left 11 Beau Ryan 1. spider walk 16 Kenjiro Ishimaru 2. hammer dodge 19 Masami Harashima CLEAR 9.8 seconds left. His legs were stuck under the 3rd wall but still managed to clear Stage 2 22 Sayaka Asami 2. Hammer dodge 28 Hikari Izumi 1. Spider walk 38 Takayuki Kawashima 2. Hammer dodge 39 Machamacha 2. Hammer dodge 43 Joe Moravsky 1. Spider walk 44 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 32.0 seconds left 46 Aichi Oono 2. Hammer dodge 47 Naomichi Marafuji 1. Spider walk 48 Kiyomi Inoue 1. Spider walk 17 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 Obstacles No time limit 1. Pillar path 2. Propeller Bars 3. Eye of the needle Competitors 8 Andrea Hah CLEAR 19 Masami Harashima 3. Eye of the needle 44 Yuuji Urushihara 3. Eye of the needle 3 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:15m Obstacle 30 seconds 1. Rope climb (15m) Competitor 8 Andrea Hah KANZENSEIHA 21.6 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha in ninja warrior history. 1st australian to achieve kanzenseiha 1 attempt 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance: Andrea Hah Category:Ninja Warrior